Power Of One: Tragedy Strikes
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: Seventh in my ongoing series. The sixth one is on another website due to content. Centers around the time of Madcoil. Rain and Skyfire are the main elves of this story.


TRAGEDY STRIKES 

Skyfire is my own character. All others belong to their creators, Wendy and Richard Pini. 

All words contained within # # are mental speech. 

Story beings 6 years before Fire and Flight. Centers around the time of Madcoil. Skyfire and Rain are featured here.

* * *

Skyfire closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky, a hint of a smile gracing her expression. 

"Stop moving, lovemate," Rain chided gently. "I'm almost done." 

#Sorry, Rain.# Skyfire sighed contentedly and let Rain return to his task. 

Rain finished braiding Skyfire's red hair and tied a small strip of leather at the end to keep it from coming loose. Skyfire's braid ran from the base of her skull to her waist. Two long locks of blond hair hung free on both sides of her head, framing her face. He picked up her headband - a long strip of golden-brown leather - and tied it back into place. 

"There, all done." 

Skyfire turned and placed a hand on Rain's knee. #Thank you.# She smiled as she leaned in close to hug him. 

#Skyfire!# 

#Rain!# 

They sighed and pulled back from each other, then called the wolves to them. Bearclaw had just ordered a council and they had to return to the father tree. Everyone was quickly assembled for the council. 

Bearclaw began by speaking of the renewed threat of the humans. "This time we'll do it different! We won't wait for the humans to find us. We'll find a new holt, beyond their reach." 

"But this is our home!" Dewshine protested. "Why should be have to leave!" 

"The father tree will stand, awaiting our return, no matter how long it takes," Bearclaw told her calmly. "For now it's best we find a fresh new life somewhere free of this blood-feud. Who searches with me...? Strongbow...?" Bearclaw turned to face this fiercely loyal elf. 

#When you send for us, we'll go where you lead. For now, I'll stay to guard this holt... and my new cub.# 

"Aaa! Aaawaaah!" 

"Softly, little Dart," Moonshade murmured soothingly to the boy cub. She rocked him gently. 

Bearclaw nodded. He understood the need to guard and protect young life, especially when the young in question was of your blood. 

Joyleaf and Cutter were the first to volunteer to go with Bearclaw. Eight others were quick to follow - Treestump, Longbranch, Brownberry, One-Eye, Foxfur, Skywise, Rain and Skyfire. 

"Good!" Bearclaw looked approvingly upon the holt-hunting party. "We shall-" 

"Forgive me, Bearclaw," Rain said, interrupting the Chief Wolfrider, "But I fear I must speak up." 

Bearclaw's expression was curious if not slightly irritated by the interruption. Few elves would dare to do as Rain had done, but usually when there was great need to do so. "Speak, Rain." 

"I believe that Skyfire should remain behind," Rain said. 

#Rain!# Skyfire sent sharply, both surprised and angered that her lovemate would dare to speak for her. 

Rain's gaze was troubled as he looked at Skyfire. "I'm sorry, lovemate." His gaze returned to Bearclaw as he continued to speak. "Denning with me the past five turns, Skyfire has gained much of my knowledge of healing. She is practically a healer in her own right, all she lacks is the power that I possess. If, High Ones forbid, one of those elves who remain behind becomes injured, she is the one best suited to care for them while I am away." 

Bearclaw nodded thoughtfully. "Your words speak true, healer." He faced Skyfire as he addressed her. "Skyfire, you will remain behind and be healer in Rain's absense." 

Skyfire nodded once, acknowledging the order of her chief. She hid the anger she was feeing - anger not at Bearclaw for giving her the order to stay behind, but at Rain for daring to speak for her. 

Bearclaw's decisions were always followed by swift action. The council broke up and those that were going out with Bearclaw went to prepare for their departure. Skyfire followed Rain back to their den, intending on letting him know just how mad she was at him. 

#How dare you presume to speak for me!# Skyfire sent to Rain once they were alone. 

Rain turned to face Skyfire, surprised at the anger he felt in her sending. "Lovemate-" 

#DO NOT call me that, especially when I am this mad at you.# She glared at him. 

"Skyfire-" 

#Shut up! I'm not finished yet. Just because I do not have a voice for others to hear with their ears does not make it okay for you to volunteer yours, especially without asking first!# She stalked over to Rain and tugged sharply on his face fur. 

"Ouch!" Rain yelped. 

#Having this does not give you that right, either.# She gave the face fur another tug. #Age makes no difference in a relationship.# 

Hurt entered Rain's expression - not of physical pain but of emotional pain. 

Skyfire closed her heart to Rain's emotions. She released his face fur and stalked back out of the den. 

"Skyfire!" Rain called after the angry elf maiden. She neither stopped nor slowed. #Skyfire?# He lock-sent but she didn't reply. 

Rain sighed and, with a heavy heart, went to prepare for his departure. He didn't like leaving things between him and Skyfire this way but there wasn't much choice. Nor time, for that matter. He had to be ready to leave with the others, and quickly. Patching things up with Skyfire wold have to wait until he returned. Hopefully by then she would have calmed down. 

As he rode off on his wolf a short time later, Rain looked over his shoulder until the hold was no longer in sight, hoping for some last glimpse of his lovemate. But she was nowhere to be seen. 

Skyfire was watching Rain leave from up above. Hidden by branches and leaves, she was able to see without being seen. She felt bad for saying what she had to Rain when his motivation for his deeds had been care and concern for her and the other elves. She didn't understand why her temper had flared so brightly but couldn't bring herself to send to Rain and apologize for her anger. 

He soon disappeared from her sight and she started to climb down the tree. While Rain was gone she would think of ways to apologize to him when he returned.

* * *

Rain was dead. 

Pain, like that of a stabbing knife, exploded in Skyfire's heart as the news began to sink in. Rain - along with Joyleaf, Foxfur, Longbranch, and Brownberry - had been killed by some monsterous cat/snake hybrid that had been formed by ancient High Ones magic gone stagnant over many turns. 

And now Cutter and Bearclaw were out there somewhere... alone and hunting for this killer. 

The news was a hard blow to elves that had mere moments ago experienced such sweet joy at seeing tribe members returning. That more than half of those who had gone out didn't return with the others had not caused much concern among the Wolfriders. If anything, the main thought about those not there was that they had remained behind in the newly-found holt to make it more habitable for when the rest of the tribe came to join them. 

Then realization had begun to set in when the returning elves - Skywise, One-Eye, and Treestump - bore only grim expressions. They had related the horrific news of the attack without going into full detail. 

As the others began to deal with the deaths of the five tribe members and the possible loss of two more, Skyfire managed to slip away unnoticed and returned to her den. It was just hers now, she realized. Rain would never return to it, never share sleeping furs with her again. Alone, she felt free to let her tears flow. 

It was a while before Skyfire's absense was noticed.

* * *

Redlance (formerly Redmark, he had earned his new name by saving Bearclaw and Nightfall from a longtooth cat) held Nightfall as they sat on one of the raised roots of the father tree. Her back was to his. They stayed that way for an untold amount of time when Nightfall suddenly raised her head and looked back and forth wildly across the clearing. 

"Nightfall?" Redlance murmured his lifemate's name in her ear questioningly. 

Nightfall looked around at all the other elves gathered to confirm her suspicions before she answered. #Skyfire, she isn't here,# she lock-sent. 

#Skyfire?# Redlance lock-sent to the flame-haired elf. When there was no reply, he began to grow worried. There were only a few reasons why she wouldn't answer, none of them good. 

#Should we tell the others?# Nightfall asked. 

Redlance considered the option swiftly. #No, let's check her den first. If she's still missing after that, we'll let the others know and begin to search the woods next.# 

Nightfall nodded once and together they got up and went quickly into the father tree. 

Skyfire was sitting up with her legs crossed and hands wrapped around the hilt of a brightmetal dagger, its blade pointed inward at her belly. She stared at the dagger intently, closing her senses to everything outside of the shiny metal edges. 

Redlance and Nightfall stopped just inside the den. Skyfire didn't acknowledge their presence, might not have even realized that they were there. 

Redlance wasn't sure what he should do. He had never seen Skyfire like this, not in her entire life. It was almost like she had gone out of her mind and all that remained was the empty husk of her body. 

It was Nightfall who started forward first. She stopped and knelt in front of Skyfire, then reached out a hand and placed it over top both of the frozen maiden's. 

Skyfire startled badly. Her whole body seemed to practically jump out of her skin. Her eyes flared wide and locked onto Nightfall's. Nightfall placed her other hand on Skyfire's cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth. Tears instantly flooded Skyfire's eyes and slipped down over her cheeks. She looked down at the dagger in her hands then back up at Nightfall. 

Nightfall smiled sadly. She pinched the blade of the dagger between her fingers and tugged gently, relieved when Skyfire released it willingly. She set the dagger behind her on the floor then pulled Skyfire into her arms. Both maidens held each other tightly as Skyfire's silent sobs shook them both. 

Redlance finally moved. He went and kneeled next to both females, embracing them both. 

#I never got to apologize to him,# Skyfire finally managed to send to Redlance and Nightfall. #I got so mad at him before he left, and now he's gone...# Her mind's voice sounded so lost. #It was over something so stupid... I gave up my last chance to hold him, to tell him I loved him...# 

#Shh,# Nightfall sent. #Shh.# She hugged Skyfire tightly. #Rain knew you loved him. A fight wouldn't change that. All couple have their arguements, even me and Redlance. But that does not mean that feelings change or lessen because of them.# 

The words did little to ease the guilt that weighed heavily on Skyfire's mind and heart. Only time would be able to do that.

* * *

Days passed as the Wolfriders waited anxiously for news from Cutter and Bearclaw. Everyone remained close to the father tree, waiting and avoiding the humans that thirsted to spill their blood. Only small groups of hunters would go out as necessary to provide food for the others. 

Since the day that the three elves had returned with their tragic news, Redlance and Nightfall had taken Skyfire into their den. They worried about her and wanted to keep her close, to watch over her. She hadn't spoken so much as a word in sending since her tearful confession about Rain. 

Then news finally came, though it offered no information as to the fates of Cutter and Bearclaw. It came through wolf howl - the Wolfriders were being summoned to help deal with Madcoil. 

"I'll stay behind with Rainsong and Moonshade," Woodlock volunteered. "And Dart," he added a second later, when Dart sent up a tiny wail. Woodlock smiled gently, thinking about his own cub, as yet unborn. 

Strongbow looked at his lifemate. Moonshade nodded once and he nodded back at her. He would go with the other Wolfriders and place the care of his lifemate and cub in Woodlocks hands. 

Preparations to leave were made quickly. All they needed was water, food, and weapons. 

Treestump approached Skyfire before they set off. "I want you to stay behind," he told the elf maiden. 

Skyfire's expression was one of surprise and shock. Then it cleared, to be replaced by an angry glare, the full force of which she turned on Treestump. He may have been left in charge of the Wolfriders in Bearclaw's absence, but there was no way she would obey him on this! Rain's killer was out there and she had as much right to avenge him as the others did for their own dead. She mounted her wolf, Silverwind, defiantly, her eyes continuing to glare into his. 

Treestump squared his shoulders, making himself look bigger. It was a sure sign he was preparing to assert his dominance. 

"All of us were called," Redlance said, speaking in an effort to try to avoid conflict. Now was not the time for elves to be fighting amongst themselves. 

Treestump growled softly but relented and turned to go to his own wolf. 

Skyfire sent Redlance a grateful glance and received a kind look in return. Redlance understood her need to go, her need to find a way to make peace with Rain's death so that she could go on. 

The holt was soon left behind as the Wolfriders went to answer the wolf call.

* * *

"Bearclaw's dead." 

A wave of sadness passed over the tribe. Six of their number had been taken by this beast in so short a span of time. Would it take any others? A moment of silence passed, then Treestump walked behind Cutter and solemnly tied his chief's lock for him. Then he moved to stand in front of Cutter once more. 

"What is your will, my chief?" Treestump lowered his head respectfully. 

Cutter addressed the entire tribe as he spoke. "Madcoil can be killed! Bearclaw wounded it! But he was wrong to think he could destroy the monster alone! I promised Bearclaw I'd finish what he began... but I need all of you to help me. Will you...?" 

Their eyes spoke more than words... more than sending. Cutter sighed, smiled and told them of his plan... 

A net, a big one, weighted down with heavy stones, would be used to trap the creature so that it could be killed. And Cutter would be the one to lure the creature from its den. 

They immediately set about making the net. Vines, large stones, and tree sap were gathered for its construction. Silence was kept between the Wolfriders, with only Cutter sending instructions as they wove vines into a large net, tied the stones in around the outer edges, and coated the entire thing with sap. 

Once the net was ready and the elves positioned in the branches to wait, Cutter approached the entrance to Madcoil's den - a big, black gaping hole - followed by his faithfull wolf friend, Nightrunner, who would not let him do this alone. 

"COME ON OUT!" Cutter yelled into the opening. He threw a stone, heard it connect. The monster hissed. "You took my parents and the others! Now try and take me!" He threw another rock and heard the monster growl. "Don't think! Just come on, blood-sucker! I'm waiting!" Cutter didn't have a chance to throw a third stone. Madcoil emerged swiftly from its den, roaring angrily. 

Cutter and Nightrunner ran for their very lives, persued by the hideous creature. They lured Madcoil beneath the net and Cutter gave the signal for the elves to leap from their perches with the net. 

Madcoil was caught but continued to struggle. It had a fierce will to live, but Cutter's will was stronger to kill it. 

With a savage howl, Cutter leapt onto Madcoil'd head. "MADCOIL! Send all you want, you magic-born mistake! I know you now!" Cutter raised his sword high above his head, held it tightly in his two hands. "Bearclaw! Joyleaf! GUIDE ME!" He plunged the blade down directly into the center of Madcoil's right eye. The monster thrashed wildly then collapsed, dead. 

"Cutter!" Treestump yelled. He jumped over the monster's long, thick tail and gripped Cutter's shoulders. "You did it, lad! Right through the eye! Madcoil is finished!" 

The Wolfriders howled in victory. Cutter pulled his sword from the monter's eye and was quickly surrounded by his tribe. Each was eager to see and touch Cutter, reassure themselves that their chief was okay. Cutter took the time to touch minds and hands with each one before he turned back to the monster and began to cut through its thick neck. He planned to take the monster's head and leave it for the humans as a sign of peace. 

With the monster dead and the Wolfriders resting for the moment, Skyfire took the opportunity to wander off a bit for a moment alone. 

Redlance and Nightfall watched her leave. Figuring she was going off to relieve herself, they didn't stop her. But when she failed to return after a reasonable length of time, they grew worried and got up to follow her. 

Skyfire was kneeling in a small glen nearby. It was a beautiful place, untouched by Madcoil's presence despite his nearness to the area. She had her head tilted back to face the sky, yet her eyes were closed. 

#Skyfire?# Redlance sent. This mysterious clearing did not seem the place for speaking. 

Skyfire opened her eyes and looked at Redlance and Nightfall. She smiled at the pair and it was clear she looked like she was happy. 

#Come here,# Skyfire sent to Nightfall and Redlance. She reinforced the request by raising her hands and making a beckoning gesture with them. 

They came to her slowly. Each took one of Skyfire's hands in their own, then knelt next to her and joined their free hands to each other's. 

#Close your eyes and feel,# Skyfire told them. What she wanted them to feel for, she did not say. She closed her own eyes and Redlance and Nightfall followed her lead a brief moment later. They took a few deep breaths, emptied their minds of all thoughts and concentrated on the sensations provided by their surroundings. Soon, they sensed a curious presence hanging in the air. 

#Rain,# Skyfire's mind whispered to the other two. It made a curious kind of sense. The presence was so pure and loving, even healing in its way. The three of them stayed that way fro a long time, simply feeling. Then the presence began to recede, slowly fading away until it was gone. It left behind the feelings it had invoked, also a little sadness to have something that felt so wonderful to just fade away.#He really loved me, really forgave me,# Skyfire sent happily. Tears of joy fell from her eyes. She'd been given her chance to say good-bye and apologize for her hasty temper after all. Rain's soul had chosen to stay behind just long enough to touch hers and meld with it. His healing presence had cleared her mind and returned her ability to sent to her... if it had truly ever been lost in the first place. 

The three elves hugged each other. Redlance and Nightfall knew then that their friend was going to be alright.

* * *

It wasn't long after the Wolfriders' return to the holt that Cutter approached Skyfire with a request. 

Skyfire, who had continued to den with Redlance and Nightfall in the few days since their return, had gone back to her and Rain's den for the first time since they'd taken her out of it. She sat on the floor, wondering how she could go through Rain's belongings and pass them among the elves where they would to the most good. 

"Skyfire?" Cutter called out softly. He entered the den slowly and stopped just a few paces inside. 

Skyfire turned her head. #My chief?# 

Cutter moved forward and squatted next to Skyfire. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've been thinking..." he began slowly. He sat, placing his feet beneath him, and removed his had from Skyfire's shoulder. "I'd like you to so something for me." 

#It would be an honor to do anything you ask of me, my chief.# Skyfire bowed her head in respect to Cutter. 

"This isn't an order, nor do you have to do it. All I would like right now is for you to at least think over what I am about to say." 

Wondering what this was about, Skyfire nodded again and waited to hear what Cutter had to say. 

"I'd like you to consider being the tribe's healer." 

#But...# Skyfire was immediately confused. #But I have no healing powers.# 

"A healer is more than just their powers," Cutter said gently. "They offer comfort, caring and - most of all - hope. Having a healer, even one without powers, will bring a sense of security to the tribe. They'll know who to turn to for help when one of them becomes injured." 

Skyfire thought hard about the idea. Did she really want to have the entrie tribe depending on her for their physical well-being? What if one of them became gravely injured? If someone died while under her care, wouldn't that make her responsible? But then, it was also a chance to be useful to her tribe, to her chief. It was one of the most deepest desires of just about any elf, to be needed. Besides, with her knowledge - earned from five turns of denning with and learning from Rain - chances were good that injured elves would come to her for help anyway. Why not take the title that came along with it? 

#I'll do it,# Skyfire sent. She was gratified to see Cutter's pleased smile.

* * *


End file.
